


The Car

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Cars, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Fluff, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gave a little clap, smiling in satisfaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Car

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Automatic" and 100quills prompt "Satisfaction"

Arthur gave a little clap, smiling in satisfaction, when the car started. "It worked!"

Harry slid out of the driver's seat, grinning as well, and joined Arthur looking under the hood. Both men were in ratty Muggle clothes and had streaks of grease in various places. "It's running smoothly- sounds like none of the magical enhancements interfered with the engine block."

"Good!" Arthur clapped again. "Let's take it for a drive now."

"Alright," Harry walked back to the driver's side door, "but until I can teach you how to work an automatic, I'm driving."

"Great, I can see how you do it!" Arthur exclaimed.

Harry just grinned and climbed into the car. His father-in-law was just so easy to please.


End file.
